<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Where He Belongs by Tundra0Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391114">Home Where He Belongs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tundra0Dragon/pseuds/Tundra0Dragon'>Tundra0Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pikmin (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Lina is the name for Olimar's wife here, SPOILER WARRNING FOR FIC: heed that "choose not to use archive warnings" tag, Short One Shot, never should have been seperated from his family :(, olimar is a good dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tundra0Dragon/pseuds/Tundra0Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting for his life for 30 days, Olimar is returned to his loving family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Where He Belongs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad! Dad, wake up!"</p>

<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Olimar groaned as he sat up. He was so sore and tired... But who was he to ignore the delighted cheers of his children?</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Dad? You awake yet dad?"</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Yes, yes..." he yawned and stretched. He reached out to his side, looking for his wife. He found only empty bed. She always got up earlier anyways... Was probably making breakfast as they spoke!</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"You okay dad? You've been asleep for two days!"</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Two days? That didn't seem right... He did feel a little ill though. Maybe it was all that time spent on the pikmin planet... He smiled a bit. It took so long... But he did it. He repaired the Dolphin. He got off the planet. He survived. So with a pop of his back he stood up, walking out of the bedroom.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>He was... In the garden? Strange. Maybe he was more ill than he realized, and had blacked out while he walked? The air was so crisp and clear... The sounds of insects filling the area. But... Hmm, was their garden always so big? It felt weird...</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>A tiny hand slipped into his. "You okay dad?"</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"... Yes..." a white lie, really. He didn't want to burden his kids with anything. Still, he tightened his grip.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Want to see the pond?" Pond? They didn't have a pond... Unless Lina decided to build one while he was gone. But it would have taken longer than he was gone to build an entire pond... Right? Besides, that took money. Money they didn't have.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Still, he found himself being led to the pond. A large pond. Almost a lake, really. He knelt down to inspect the work done, and watched as his reflection rippled across the pond.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>He froze.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Dad?" A tiny body pressed against him. And then a second. And a third. A fourth. A fifth. "Dad? Dad, what's wrong?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p>That voice didn't belong to any of his children. His chest tightened a bit as he kept looking at his reflection.</p>
<p>He was a mess. Covered in scratches and poorly made bandages. His... Suit, his space suit was ripped and torn in countless places. A large black stem grew from his head, and from that stem, a leaf.</p>
<p>He reached a now black and clawed hand to his face, to make sure it at least was Hocotation. Torn as it was, it was still his same face.</p>
<p>"Dad?" the little voices squeaked, the pikmin now pressing closer against him. "Dad... Say something."</p>
<p>He finally let out a loud, ugly sob, letting tears run down his face to stain the brown earth below.</p>
<p>He didn't repair the dolphin.</p>
<p>He didn't escape.</p>
<p>He didn't <em>survive</em>.</p>
<p>But... He did? The pikmin...</p>
<p>"You scared us, dad..." the pikmin were hugging him now, tiny claws pinching him a bit. "You're safe with us, okay?"</p>
<p>Olimar nodded uneasily.</p>
<p>"Dad... Don't try to leave us again, <em>please</em>..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>